Rebecca Dee
| birthplace = Las Vegas, Nevada | occupation = Actress | spouse = Carter Jones (2001 - 2005) Tom Jeffersons (2011 - present) | yearsactive = 2000s - Present | children = Joseph Jones (son) Anne Jeffries (daughter) }} Rebecca Anne Jeffries (nee: Dee) (born March 4, 1985) is an famous for her role of Shego Dalma into the [[Jane Hoop Elementary (film series)|Jane Hoop Elementary film series]]. Biography Dee was born on March 4, 1985 in Las Vegas, Nevada with parents Mary and Alan Dee. She has two twin sisters and one elder brother. As she begins her career in acting, she moved to Los Angeles to live on her own to focus on the beginning of her career. Career Dee begins starring in the franchise in ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' as Shego Dalma which became a huge hit at the box office grossing nearly $80 million in its opening weekend, which sets a new record previous. It than became the 2nd highest-grossing film of all-time grossing $928 million worldwide just behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanic_(1997_film) Titanic]. Currently, Hoop is the 13th of all-time while Titanic is the 2nd behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar]. Brown has won several awards including Kids Choice Award for Best Movie Actor, while the film has also won for Best Movie, but was nominated at the MTV Movie Awards for Best Actor. It earned 79% from Rotten Tomatoes. Dee reprised her role into the sequel ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'', earning 83% from Rotten Tomatoes and opened one year after the first film to ever bigger than the first film with nearly $90 million, but quickly ended up being lower than its predecessor grossing $859 million worldwide, which is in the top 30 for highest-grossing film of all-time. It was also the 3rd highest-grossing film worldwide behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Philosopher's_Stone Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone] ($974 million) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Fellowship_of_the_Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring] ($870 million). Two years later, Timer returns as the role of Rebecca for the third installment ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' opening almost $100 million in its opening weekend, which is far better than its predecessors but it quickly became lower than un expecting. It has made $790 million worldwide, ranking 3rd for a film released in 2003 behind [http://en.wikpedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Fellowship_of_the_King The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the King] ($1.119 billion) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finding_Nemo Finding Nemo] ($867 million). Dee returned to the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise with the fourth film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' in 2005 opening with $104 million and up to at total of $891 million, outgoing both second and third film. Timer returns again to the next Jane Hoop Elementary film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power''. The film opened to $154 million in five days and up to $302 million domestically, and $962 million worldwide. She than came back in Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, which opened on July 8, 2009. She begin filming of the next final two films were Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 on November 12, 2010, and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 on July 8, 2011. Filming for both parts took a year to finish finally ending on December 2010 which ends eleven years of filming the franchise. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 as the best review film in the series including Rotten Tomatoes with 95% as well as opening as bigger than its predcessors at the box office. With a record $92 million on it's opening day, the biggest opening day of all-time, it broke a opening weekend record of nearly $170 million. Personal life Dee met Carter Jones in 2000, and announced their engagement in the late 2000. In January 2001, the two got married. The two filled for divorce in December 2004. Their divorce was finalized on March 12, 2005. He than begin dating former boyfriend Billy Burke in March 2006. The two split up on May 16, 2008, after two years of dating. Dee gave birth to son Joseph Jones on March 13, 2008. On November 19, 2010, Dee met Tom Jeffersons when going to the gym together. The two were together until they announced their engagment on December 21, 2010, a month after they first met. They married at a private church on March 14, 2011. Dee gave birth to daughter Anne Jeffries on November 12, 2011. Filmography References #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams. timessquare.com. Retrieved on July 21, 2006. #^ Interview: Dakota Fanning. lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19, 2006. #^ Winning Numbers. Shoot magazine via findarticles.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Fanning the flames. Jam! Movies. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Sci Fi's 'Taken' Grabs You and Doesn't Let Go. The Washington Post via virtuallystrange.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Man on Fire (review). rogerebert.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Hide and Seek review. laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Glenn Close raves about Dakota Fanning. monstersandcritics.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Kurt Russell Says Dakota Fanning Is The Best Actress He Ever Played With. softpedia.com. Retrieved on April 12, 2007. #^ Dreamer: Inspired By a True Story (2005) DVD Review. reel.com. Retrieved on January 28, 2007. External links *Rebecca Dee at the Internet Movie Database Category:1979 births Category:American film actors Category:American child actors